vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Some feed back
So heres part of me that I have invested an awful lot of time into; http://emilybee.deviantart.com/ I've invested about a decade into this account and 15 years into art... I gave up everythng else for it. And well.. I tried to go back to college a few months ago and after 2 months I kind quit because I'm unemployed... On UK benefits. Well if you do a certain level and a certain amount of hours, they stop your money. I do and don't regret taking art over music. On the one hand, I thin had I gone into music back in the day I'd have turned around and not been able to go as far as I did with art. On the other hand... well art has lead to a dead in. So between here, my DA account itself and my facebook I've put put a request for a little bit of encouragement/feed back. I've had no commissions whats so ever, persuing art has gained me no money whats so ever. Should I persue it any longer? Bare in mind I was born in 84, meaning I'm 31 years old. I'm past my youthful days and I'm unemployed. I can't really change fields anymore since I'm already at that age where it costs too much to be trained. I'm unemployed and its kinda lost me a lot of confidence. I've had a lot of thoughts this latter quarter, especially since college was utter failure for me. I can keep going on the wikia, its real life thats kinda prove a bummer. And art has always been my PERSONNEL struggle. The most amazing thing is, you CANNOT make a call for help it seems without someone acusing you of seeking attention. But I can ensure everyone, I don't want people to tell me "I'm good at art", I'm 31, if I'm so damn fantastic then why am I both unemployed and sitting here with 0 commissions at this point in time. Truth is I'm a talent less and unimportant artist who sucks and I really need to make a decision on if I should stop. If this is not getting me anywhere I don't want to keep doing this. Tomorrow I ask at the job centre for advice myself, so I'm spending the next few days gathering a lot of advice, thoughts and considerations. This won't impact my wikia editing, because this is real life, I keep things separate. But you know what.. The only reason I'm asking is I'm tired of feed back from people in real life. They either are not helpful or not interested. S I've lost patience with them all. I just want a simple "Hey Angel, you should give up, I would" or "hey... Why don't you try this...". God I don't need nor want praise. Its just too damn useless sat this stage. Praise was useful when I was 14, because I had a idiot father telling me to not do art. Now, I just want suggestions. Category:Blog posts